


The More the Merrier

by ecrituredelafangirl



Series: Miserable Quidditch [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Although it is kisses, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Multi, Musichetta is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredelafangirl/pseuds/ecrituredelafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets Joly his third year, and Musichetta soon after that. But it takes them several years to realize that maybe they're more than conventional 'best friends.' Maybe they want to make out at the top of the Astronomy Tower sometimes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More the Merrier

Bossuet met Joly quite by accident. It was October of his third year. One moment he was walking through the library, humming a song that he just couldn’t get out of his head, and the next moment, he was sprawled on the ground. It was a rather unfortunate circumstance, he supposed, especially in light of the force with which his shoulder hit the leg of a table, but he wasn’t truly bothered by it. 

But someone was. 

“O. O, no,” a nervous voice piped. “Are you okay? That was quite a bad fall. Does anything hurt? You jarred the table. Was that your head? Do you require medical attention? O, please don’t die before I can get you to the hospital wing.” 

And Bossuet had to blink several times at the boy in front of him, his blue and bronze tie askew, a pair of cracked glasses at the very edge of his nose, warm brown eyes filled with an atrocious amount of worry. 

“I’m fine, actually,” Bossuet said, a small smile starting at the corners of his mouth. “This wasn’t even that bad of a fall, honestly. I’ve had much worse.” And then he shrugged and hissed a breath when the dull pain in his shoulder spiked. 

“What is it? Can you tell me? Where does it hurt? I’ve mastered several healing spells – maybe I could help,” the other boy said in a rush. And Bossuet couldn’t help his grin this time. 

“I swear I’m fine. I just tweaked my shoulder a bit, but there’s really no need for you to be this worried,” he said soothingly. He reached out a hand and laid it on the boys shoulder, watching as he went from staring at the hand to meeting Bossuet’s eyes with a tentative smile on his face. 

“Just let me…” he said softly. And he removed his wand from the pocket of his robes and pointed it at Bossuet’s shoulder. He whispered something, and Bossuet’s shoulder felt suddenly warm before the pain disappeared completely. 

“That was…amazing,” Bossuet said slowly. And his new friend grinned. 

“Well, I’m studying to be a healer… So anything I can learn from books will be a major asset later on, I figure.” His smile was wide, his teeth flashing against his skin. Bossuet thought it beautiful. “I’m Joly, by the way.” And he extended his hand. 

Bossuet took it, smiling in return. “Lesgles. But my friends call me Bossuet.” 

Joly cocked his head to the side and Bossuet was suddenly struck with the thought that the gangly boy was somewhat adorable. “Why do they do that?”

And Bossuet opened his mouth to answer before he realized that he actually didn’t have an answer. He closed his mouth and laughed a bit, his good-natured smile back on his face. “I actually have no idea.” 

And Joly grinned. “Those are my favorite nicknames,” he said, before pulling Bossuet to his feet and setting him gently on his way. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unfortunately, by the next time they met, Bossuet had already forgotten the gangly boy’s name. He hemmed and hawed for several minutes before someone across the room from them shouted to ask if he needed the hospital wing or just a good old swat upside the head?

Both he and – it started with a ‘j’, didn’t it? – turned simultaneously and it seemed that both of them went slightly slack jawed at the same time. 

She was the most exquisite creature either of them had ever seen – with long, cocoa colored, kinky curly hair, huge gray eyes, and the most incredible smile that had ever existed on earth, Bossuet was sure. Best of all, when she caught both of them staring she laughed out loud, hands on her hips and told them her name was Musichetta. Then she reminded them what their names were. Then she told them she’d see them around and sauntered out of the room, turning at the last second to wink at the both of them. 

And Bossuet was almost positive that he was in love. 

“Bossuet,” the other boy – Joly, he remembered, in a moment of sudden clarity – turned to him with a face-splitting grin on his face. “Did you see her?”

“I saw her,” Bossuet said softly. “She’s incredible.”

“She is incredible,” Joly replied. And then he froze. “D’you think it’s okay? That we both… _like_ her? At the same time?” 

And Bossuet smiled broadly. “Of course it’s okay.” 

Joly smiled the most truly overjoyed smile Bossuet had ever seen. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“W-we’re going to go out with her? _At the same time_?” Joly was nervous, that much was obvious, even to Bossuet. It was the beginning of Joly’s fifth year, Bossuet’s sixth, and Musichetta had told them to meet her at the top of the Astronomy tower that evening at sunset. 

“Yes. We are,” he replied simply. “Don’t act like you’re not excited.”

“I am excited – immensely excited. And really, really happy,” Joly said, grinning even through his obvious nervousness. “I just…really want this to be okay.”

Bossuet leaned in for a moment, made sure Joly was looking at him and smiled that calming smile that only Bossuet knew how to smile. “It will be. But you need to relax. I promise, no one is dying, and no one will be.” 

And Joly sighed out a breath. And then, with a sheepish grin and a slight blush in his cheeks, took Bossuet’s hand in his and pulled him from in front of the portrait hole (where they had met five minutes previously) towards the Astronomy Tower. 

She was there on the turret, of course, waiting for them, humming to herself in this beautiful deep thrum of an alto voice and Bossuet wondered if there was a single way in which she wasn’t perfect. (There wasn’t.)

“O, you both came!” she beamed at them, the stars behind her. And Bossuet was sure he heard Joly’s breath catch. He couldn’t blame him in the least. “I… Well, I wasn’t sure you would.”

“How could we not?” Bossuet heard Joly ask, quietly. 

“You’re extraordinary,” he continued. And Musichetta’s beaming smile turned more pleased, her cheeks coloring in the light from the setting sun. 

“Well, you two aren’t so bad yourselves,” she said, turning back to the panorama of sky behind her. “And neither is this _view_!”

And Bossuet allowed Joly to pull him towards the edge, where they sandwiched Musichetta between them, she taking one of their hands in each of her own. 

“So... Hi,” she said softly, 

“Hi,” Joly and Bossuet replied, at the same time. They smiled at each other, embarrassed, across Musichetta’s lap. She caught them and boomed out a breathtaking laugh. 

“O, you two are wonderful together,” she said sweetly, bringing the two hands she was holding together and touching their backs together. “It’s refreshing.”

“How so?” Joly asked. And Musichetta gave him a fond look. 

“You’re just…good. To each other. To everyone,” she said. “I like that.”

And Bossuet caught Joly’s eye and smiled. Of course they were good. Bossuet had never truly understood why people weren’t. 

“I was…uh… wondering,” she said slowly, and her eyes shaded into consternation. She paused for a moment, biting her lip. “How do I do this?” she murmured, as though to herself. 

“Do what?” Joly asked, looking concerned. And Musichetta looked from him to Bossuet an almost perplexed look gracing her face. 

“Ask out two guys at once,” she said suddenly. Then her mouth quirked up at the side. “Because, if you haven’t figured it out, I’m interested in both of you. And you two are interested in each other, but you both seem to like me, at least a little. If this is totally abhorrent to either of you, feel free to say no, but hey, I just thought I’d put myself out there.”

And then everything was silent. 

Until Joly: “…How do _you_ know we’re interested in each other?” 

And Musichetta snorted. “I know _everything_ , sweetie. People come easier to me than…just about everything. And you two…are my favorite people. So… It stands to reason that I know more about you than the average person.”

Bossuet smiled when Joly shot him a nervous look. “I don’t know why you seem to thing that’s something to be ashamed of,” he said, soothingly. 

And Musichetta instantly reached up and took Joly’s face in her hands. “O, baby, no. None of this is _anything_ to be ashamed of. Whatever gave you that idea?” 

Joly was bright red, staring at her. “M-m-my parents,” he stammered. “They are…very traditional.”

“They’re muggles as well. You’re in a completely different world now,” Bossuet said, taking Joly’s hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. 

“You can still love them all you want, but you have to understand that their opinions are outdated,” Musichetta continued. Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek and Joly was so pink it was almost funny. 

“You can do whatever you like,” Bossuet said, and Musichetta turned, still holding Joly’s face in her hands and kissed his cheek as well. And Bossuet could feel himself blushing. 

“So, yeah,” Musichetta said, suddenly rather awkward again. “With that in mind. I was just wondering…what you thought of my previous offer.” Her hands left Joly’s face and tangled in her lap. 

And then Joly met Bossuet’s eyes across Musichetta’s lap once again. And Bossuet could read the thoughts in his best friend’s eyes. Thoughts that trended in an identical pattern to his own, he could tell. They shared a smile before looking back up at Musichetta, each kissing one of her cheeks as they grinned like mad. 

“Of course we’ll go out with you,” Bossuet murmured against her skin. And she smiled. 

“Both of us, at once,” Joly replied, smiling broadly, nervously. 

“I think we’ll do well together,” Bossuet said, nodding at Joly. And Joly looked down at their intertwined fingers. 

“The…more the merrier,” he said slowly. And Musichetta smiled so wide it looked as though it rather hurt. She looked from one to the other of them and then a shadow of dissatisfaction shaded her face. Both boys watched her attentively, wondering what was wrong. 

“O, it’s a terrible thing trying to decide which one of you to kiss first,” she said, sounding rather upset. And Bossuet barked out a laugh before grinning. 

“Ah, here, I’ll make that easy for you,” he said. And then he took Joly’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly. Joly was surprised for all of a moment, and then he had fingers tracing Bossuet’s cheekbones, his mouth pliant, opening, _reciprocating_. And Bossuet couldn’t help smiling as he pulled back. 

“It’s kiss the future healer time!” he proclaimed. And Musichetta laughed that wonderfully loud laugh of hers and took Joly’s face from Bossuet’s hands, angling her head to kiss him as deeply as she possibly could, gentle and sweet and long. And then she pulled back and smiled at him hugely. 

And then she turned and was kissing Bossuet. And it wasn’t anything like kissing Joly. It was wonderful in a separate way, her mouth more plush and yielding against his, her hair longer when he reached back and tangled his fingers in it. He liked both. He would like to have both. 

Musichetta sighed as she pulled back, her smile so huge and genuine that it looked as though it might hurt. “I love this. O, dear Lord. You two… This makes me so happy. You have no idea.”

And Joly tentatively wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his face relaxing as leaned back into him. She reached out and pulled Bossuet into her arms, against her chest. “O, I think we might have an idea,” Joly said lowly. And Bossuet nodded against her collarbone. 

“This is going to be awesome,” she sighed. And Bossuet slid up a bit and kissed her throat gently on one side, while Joly kissed the other. Musichetta hummed in contentment. 

And thirty minutes later, they held hands as they walked down from the Astronomy Tower. They said goodbye to Joly first, both kissing him quickly before sending him up into the Ravenclaw tower for bed. And then Bossuet walked Musichetta down to the basement. 

“This… I…” she tried to say somewhere around the third floor, but she couldn’t seem to get it out around her smile. And Bossuet squeezed her hand in response, smiling at her when she looked up to indicate that he felt the same. 

Because he did feel the same. He was so full of joy it was almost obnoxious. Weren’t feelings like this supposed to hurt a little before you got to this euphoria stage? Wasn’t he supposed to be confused or something right now? 

He decided he needed to stop thinking about what he was _supposed_ to be feeling, and just enjoy what he _was_ feeling. 

“Thank you for walking me home,” Musichetta said, swaying gently in front of the configuration of barrels that marked the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. 

“No problem. Wanted to make sure you didn’t run into any nargles on the way…” he said, marking her smile with pleasure. “Or Peeves.” And she snorted. 

“I can handle myself with Peeves,” she said. 

“I have no doubt of that,” Bossuet said seriously, sticking his hands in his pockets. And Musichetta smiled at him, before reaching up, kissing him, soft and lingering, arms wrapping around his neck as his slid up his back. 

She pulled back, her face flushed, her ears tinged a deep shade of pink. And then she gave him a huge smile before turning back towards the barrels, ducking into one towards the middle. And then he turned the other way and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. 

And, in a crazy stroke of luck, he didn’t trip once the whole way upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Why haven't I written more of these three? Omigod, they're perfect. 
> 
> Hogwarts AU, what's up??
> 
> Leave your questions or comments below or at my tumblr address: http://ecriture-de-la-fangirl.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful evening. :)


End file.
